I Feel
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku selalu mengunjunginya. Tapi sekarang, kamarnya kosong, kasurnya digulung, tak berseprei..


**I FEEL**

_Harry Potter is JK Rowling's_

_Severus Snape and OC. Rating T. AU. Timeline setelah Perang Besar. Cuma rambling._

_Jangan membayangkan Severus sebagai Alan Rickman, bayangkan dia seperti ilustrasi Mary GranPre di chapter picture bukumu_

_Untuk Niero_

-o0o-

Aku masuk melalui etalase toko Muggle Purge & Dowse Ltd, langsung disambut pemandangan ramai penyihir-penyihir di ruang tunggu. Entah penyakit apa saja yang mereka derita, aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu. Mencoba melewati mereka sediam dan secepat mungkin, aku melalui meja resepsionis. Hanya melewati saja, karena ia sudah hapal, tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku setiap kali aku melintasi resepsionis.

Masuk melewati pintu ganda, aku menyusuri koridor panjang di balik pintu itu, berselisihan jalan dengan bermacam-macam penyihir. Maklum, ini adalah jam berkunjung, jadi tentulah ramai. Walau suara tetap ditekan, karena, bagaimanapun ini adalah rumah sakit.

Seorang penyihir yang tak kuketahui namanya—tapi dia juga pengunjung tetap sejak beberapa minggu lalu—nyaris akan menyalipku, namun begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati wajahku. Ia tersenyum minta maaf, dan bergegas meneruskan perjalanannya.

Aku tidak bergegas.

Aku tahu dalam keadaan seperti apa pasien yang akan kukunjungi.

Menaiki tangga, aku berbelok di pintu Luka-Luka Serangan Makhluk. _Gigitan, sengatan, luka bakar, duri yang tertancap_, aku sudah hapal apa yang tertulis di papan di pintu utama. Beberapa pintu. Akhirnya aku tiba di pintu yang biasa.

Nama Penyembuh Yang Bertanggungjawab plus Penyembuh Magang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan, dalam kartu yang sudah lusuh, tertera di pintu dalam tempat kuningan.

Pintu yang hampir tiap pekan kukunjungi, kadang sepekan sekali, kadang lebih, kadang di hari yang sama, kadang berbeda. Tergantung kesibukanku.

Mengetuk pelan, walaupun aku tak tahu untuk apa dan untuk siapa aku mengetuk pintu, tapi tetap saja kulakukan. Lagipula ini kamar untuk satu pasien. Kamar pribadi.

Pintu kubuka tanpa suara. Setengah mengendap, aku masuk, dan kututup lagi pintu.

Seperti biasa.

Tak ada kemajuan berarti.

Mungkin satu-satunya perubahan dari sekian tahun yang lalu adalah, gerakan napas yang teratur. Lebih teratur dari saat-saat awalnya, yang nyaris saja tak ada gerakan.

Menurut Penyembuhnya, itu pertanda baik. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak tahu, sebagaimana baiknya kah itu.

Karena aku masih saja mengunjunginya tanpa ia ketahui. Tanpa ia sadari.

Aku meletakkan tas yang kubawa.

Mendekatinya. Merapikan helai rambutnya. Memandangnya sejenak.

Masih seperti dulu.

Aku beralih pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada sebuah vas bunga. Dengan beberapa mawar yang sudah menjelang layu. Kuambil, kubungkus hati-hati dengan tisu. Vas itu kubawa ke wastafel, kubuang airnya. Kuisi dengan air yang baru. Aku lalu meraih tasku, dan mengambil sebuah buket kecil mawar. Karena itulah tasku tidak dapat ditutup tadi. Pelan satu persatu aku menata bunga di vas itu. Kukembalikan vas itu di atas meja. Kumasukkan bungkusan tisu ke dalam tasku. Nanti di rumah akan kukeringkan untuk herbarium.

Ritual yang sama.

Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan persegi. Kulihat sudut meja.

Sudah ada beberapa bingkisan di sana.

Aku membersihkan debu yang sedikit melapisi bingkisan teratas, lalu menyimpan bingkisan yang kubawa di atasnya.

"Selamat merayakan hari kemenangan—" bisikku.

Aku lalu duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur. Memberanikan diri menyentuh tangannya. Walau aku tahu ia tak akan bereaksi.

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" aku berbisik. Seolah berbicara dengan pasien yang bisa menjawab. Berbisik pelan, seolah takut menganggu istirahatnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari Perang Besar. Kau ingat kan? Sudah berapa tahun sejak saat itu? Dua tahun—" sahutku masih saja berbisik.

"Dan sejak itu, sudah banyak sekali yang terjadi. Harry sedang menjalani Pendidikan Auror. Minerva masih saja tiap tahun mencari guru baru seperti Dumbledore dulu. Neville cemerlang menjadi guru Herbology baru. Draco tak terduga masuk Pendidikan Auror—"

Sekitar setengah jam aku terus menceritakan hal-hal sepele.

"Ah. Mungkin kau sudah lelah. Mungkin bahkan bosan." Aku berdiri. "Minggu depan aku kembali lagi—"

Nyaris tak tersentuh, tapi tanganku menyapu tangannya.

Tak ada reaksi.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Beristirahatlah."

Lalu aku keluar, dan menutup pintu.

Menyusuri jalan-jalan yang tadi. Turun tangga. Melewati meja resepsionis. Dan keluar ke jalan Muggle di London.

Ritual yang biasa.

-o0o-

Masuk dari Purge & Dowse Ltd, aku mengibas-ngibaskan mantelku. Musim dingin yang menggigit. Salju bertumpuk, jalanan menjadi licin.

Melewati kerumunan penyihir, melewati meja resepsionis. Hari ini yang giliran jaga seorang penyihir wanita tua. Ramah.

"Nesha, berkunjung lagi?"

"Iya, Ma'am," sahutku. Mengangguk sopan padanya, aku berjalan terus ke pintu ganda, terus hingga ke tangga. Hingga ke kamar yang biasa.

Ritual yang sama.

Kuketuk pelan pintu, kubuka perlahan. Tanpa suara aku masuk, dan menutup pintu. Sebelum aku maju, kubuka mantelku dan kugantung di gantungan mantel dekat pintu. Beberapa gumpalan salju meluncur turun dari lipatan mantel

Aku berjalan ke arah kursi. Tapi sebelum aku duduk, aku membuka tasku. Mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan. Seperti biasa, aku meniup dulu lapisan debu di atas bingkisan teratas dalam tumpukan di sudut meja itu. Lalu kusimpan bingkisan terbaru. Kado ulang tahun. Yang lain masih bertumpuk. Belum dibuka.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Sudah dua setengah tahun sejak peristiwa itu. Dan Penyembuh tak berbicara banyak, tak memberi harapan banyak—"

Aku duduk. Mengulurkan tanganku. Menyentuh tangannya.

Masih hangat, merupakan pertanda baik. Terus terang, menjadi spesialis bisa ular membuatku sering dihadapkan pada pilihan hidup-mati. Kadang malah kecolongan, tahu-tahu pasien kita sudah dingin.

Tangannya selalu hangat. Aku suka itu.

Kali ini aku tak berbicara banyak. Membetulkan selimutnya. Merapikan rambutnya. Memandangnya lama-lama. Dan akhirnya menghela napas ketika jam kunjungan sudah berakhir.

Aku berdiri.

"Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan—"

Lirih. Seperti biasa.

Kuambil mantelku. Kukenakan sambil membuka pintu pelan. Keluar juga sepelan mungkin, dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Ritual yang biasa.

-o0o-

Minggu-minggu ini aku sama sekali tak bisa mengunjunginya. Sama sekali. Kesibukan mendadak di Bagian Kesehatan Kementrian berhubungan dengan adanya wabah ular berbisa yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian utara Inggris, mengharuskan aku berangkat ke sana selama berminggu-minggu. Menyisir wilayah itu untuk membasmi semua ular berbisa dan mengumpulkan semua penduduk yang berstatus penyihir untuk mendapatkan serumnya merupakan pekerjaan yang melelahkan, dan lama.

Jadi, begitu selesai, kembali ke London, aku tidak langsung kembali ke apartemenku, melainkan ke St Mungo. Kebetulan meja resepsionis sedang ditinggalkan penyihir yang bertugas—biasanya terjadi kalau ada kasus darurat dan petugas membantu mengantar ke UGD—. Walau demikian, karena sudah terbiasa, jadi aku langsung saja ke kamarnya.

Kuketuk pelan. Kubuka perlahan.

Dan aku tak dapat mempercayai penglihatanku.

Kamar itu sudah bersih.

Kasur sudah dibuka sepreinya dan digulung. Berarti sudah tak ada pasien lagi di situ.

Mejanya bersih. Tak ada tumpukan bingkisan. Tak ada vas bunga segar. Bahkan tak bertaplak.

Jantungku nyaris copot.

"I-ini—mengapa—"

Tidak. Tidak. Aku sudah memberitahu pihak St Mungo agar aku diberitahu setiap kali ada perubahan—mengapa aku tidak diberitahu—kemudian mendadak aku sadar. St Mungo tentu berusaha memberi kabar, tetapi aku kan sedang berpindah tempat selalu di Inggris Utara. Tapi, apakah burunghantu tak dapat menemukanku?

Seribu tanya berputar di benakku. Apakah dia—dia—apakah—

"Apakah kau menunggu seseorang?"

Jantungku seakan copot—lagi.

Suara itu pernah kukenal.

Aku berbalik, dan ia ada di hadapanku. Tanpa suara. Ia mendekatiku.

Aku mundur perlahan. Gemetar.

Tapi ia tak memberiku kesempatan. Ia terus mendekatiku, hingga nyaris tak ada jarak lagi di antara kami.

Ia tak berbicara apa-apa, tapi matanya menatap tajam padaku. Mengunci. Aku tak berani menunduk.

"Kau su-sudah sadar?" tanyaku dengan suara tak lebih dari berbisik.

Ia mengangguk pelan, nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi matanya tetap menatap tajam.

"Mengapa—" tanyanya, sama berbisik, tapi berat dan dalam, "—mengapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

Perasaanku mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan kunjungan-kunjunganku, dengan bingkisan-bingkisanku—

Dan sepertinya ia tak memerlukan jawaban. Mungkin ia sudah me-Legilimens pikiranku?

"Apa—" ia bertanya lambat-lambat, "—apa yang kau lihat dalam diriku, sehingga kau melakukannya, Nesha? Aku tak pantas memperoleh semua ini—"

Seperti ada sentakan dalam jantungku. Merlin, jangan biarkan aku pingsan—ia memanggil nama kecilku?

"Aku—aku tidak melihat," kuberanikan diri menjawab. "Aku—aku hanya merasa—"

Pandangannya aneh. Tatapannya—seperti melunak. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu aku meneruskan ucapanku.

"Aku hanya merasa. Aku hanya merasa aman bersamamu. Aku hanya merasa dipercaya, bersamamu. Aku merasa yakin, bersamamu," entah dari mana lidahku bisa mengucapkan itu, walau hanya berbisik. "—dan yang terutama—" lidahku bergetar, tapi aku merasa harus mengucapkannya, apapun yang terjadi, "—aku merasa dicintai—"

Rasanya aku sendiri juga tak bisa mendengar ucapanku yang terakhir itu.

Kalau bisa aku menghilang saja, kalau bisa lantai ini menelan diriku saja. Tapi tidak.

Yang ada hanyalah matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Wajahnya semakin dekat, hingga aku bisa merasakan ujung rambutnya menyapu bahuku. Gemetar aku menyadari bahwa bibirnya kini menyapu bibirku. Bukan hanya sekedar menyapu, tetapi menuntut lebih, merasuk lebih dalam, menguasai.

Nampaknya aku memang akan pingsan.

**FIN**

**A/N:**

Jah, fic gaje nian. Cuma buat seseorang yang konon lagi emo—mudah-mudahan sekarang udah enggak—kirim sebungkus Pocky :P


End file.
